Un Deseo, mil locuras
by milly loca
Summary: El deseo de una chica causara un millón de locuras para ella y su novio que lucharan para salir cuerdos de esa situación, con los personajes de Soul Eater, Vocaloid, HTF, Kuroshitsuji, Etc., ¿que aventuras vivirán estos chicos con sus personajes favoritos?, Entren y vean. (multi-crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que disfruten este Multicrossover así como yo disfrute hacerlo, y ya tengo los capítulos hechos así que los subiré de una vez los que ya tengo terminados n_n**

* * *

Un deseo, mil locuras.

Capítulo 1: El deseo y la llegada.

Vemos a una chica de piel pálida, cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, vestía una blusa morada con un corazón partido a la mitad, un pantalón negro ajustado y botas negras con cadenas y en su espalda estaba una mochila negra con cuadros morados se notaba que solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar de un día pesado en la universidad, si esta chica de quien les hablo es Milly, de 20 años de edad, una chica a la que le gustaba el anime, las series de dibujos animados y la música sobre todo de vocaloid que era su programa favorito para hacer canciones, ella vivía sola así que no tenía apuro en llegar a su casa ya que nadie la esperaba cuando miro a cierto sujeto acercándosele rápidamente.

P. .

-HOLA MILLY-Me grito Roger uno de mis compañeros de clase, no se podría decir que éramos muy amigos pero me caía bien, pero a veces me daba la impresión de que me acosaba y eso me asustaba, ya que aparecía de la nada para saludarme o ayudarme, y más aparte me da la impresión de que este quiere algo y no es dinero.

-Oh, hola Roger, ¿cómo estás?-Le pregunte sonriendo pude ver que se sonrojo cuando le sonreí, no me sorprendía ya que siempre que le sonreía o le hablaba le pasaba lo mismo y se ponía nervioso.

-B-bueno si q-quieres te podría ac-acompañar a tu c-casa-Me dijo tartamudeando yo le sonreí me parecía tierno en ese estado.

-Bueno, está bien al menos así no me voy a aburrir regresando sola a casa-Le dije con una sonrisa amable, el me sonrió con cariño siempre me sonreía así.

Después de esa pequeña conversación nos pusimos en marcha a mi casa que cabe señalar que quedaba algo lejos de ahí, pero al fin llegamos al fin hogar dulce hogar mi familia era dueña de una compañía exitosa de muebles y artículos del hogar por lo que mi casa era un regalo de mis padres para cuando me mude para ir a la universidad y mi hermano mayor también se fue de la casa a estudiar a Japón le tenía envidia pero a la vez me sentía feliz por el desde niños él y yo siempre habíamos soñado ir a Japón para conocer el país donde nació el anime y ahora él pudo hacer su sueño realidad, no podía sentirme más feliz, al llegar lo hice pasar para que tomáramos un poco de agua o algo y para que descansara un poco del largo trayecto que recorrimos juntos y nos pusimos a platicar un poco, era divertido hablar con él ya que le contaba lo que me gustaba, lo que no me gustaba, etc. y él no me decía de cosas como que tenía que cambiar y que ya era adulta y que me dejara de niñerías pero él no era como los demás el me entendía y eso me agradaba y tal vez pudiéramos ser los mejores amigos, pero cuando menos lo pensaba ya lo tenía muy cerca de mi rostro lo que hizo que me sonrojara de tal manera que creo que parecía un semáforo en rojo y él estaba igual que yo.

-¿Q-que haces?-Le pregunte algo nerviosa, ok muuuuy nerviosa no era normal esto que el chico estaba haciendo, y eso era acercarse mucho a mí y a mi rostro.

-M-milly, tu m-me gustas-Me dijo tartamudeando nervioso y estaba sonrojado igual o peor que yo.

Eso fue como un gancho al hígado para mí no me lo esperaba, y armándome del valor que en ese momento no tenía hable.

-¿T-te refieres a m-manera de amigos, no?-Le pregunte con la esperanza de que su repuesta fuera un sí, pero mi esperanza se fue cuando levantando la mirada negó con la cabeza, y lo que paso a continuación fue que se me tiro encima tomando mis muñecas con sus manos, yo trague saliva nerviosa de lo que ese chico me iba hacer, Dios tenia razón este quiere algo y no es dinero.

-No, me gustas del verbo gustar, gustar-Dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a mi cara me beso de sorpresa, yo solo me pude mover para quitármelo de encima pero era más fuerte que yo y podía sentir mis mejillas arder.

P.v. Roger.

La podía sentir moverse mientras la besaba era más que obvio decir que quería que me quitara de encima suyo pero tenía que expresarle que me gustaba y mucho, cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire me separe de ella con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios me sentía feliz aunque sabía que me iba a ganar una bofetada de su parte y me quite de encima suyo y ella se reincorporo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana, cuando sin previo aviso me estampo su mano en la cara.

-¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA ROGER?-Me grito después de darme la bofetada de mi vida, a un estaba sonrojada se veía muy linda así.

-Demostrarte que te quiero-Dije con un tono de voz serio y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la pude ver relajarse un poco.

-Hay otras formas de demostrar afecto, ¿sabes?-Me dijo seria y con un tono de voz más relajado, después me volteo a ver-Y será mejor que te vayas se está haciendo tarde otro día hablaremos de esto, ok?-Dijo con un tono de voz calmado, yo solo asentí y me dirigí a la puerta ella me acompaño y me despedí con la mano de ella, cuando al fin se perdió de mi vista me voltee y me fui a mi casa con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro esa noche dormiré feliz.

P.v. general.

Después de que su amigo se fuera Milly se quedó sentada en el sofá de su sala aun sorprendida de que Roger la había besado, su corazón latía a mil por hora y en su mente todavía se repetía lo que le dijo pero decidió ir a su habitación a hacer su tarea o lo que sea necesitaba mantener la mente distraída en algo, después de que terminara su tarea de historia, ciencias, etc. se acercó a su computadora, la encendió y empezó a mirar su anime favorito Soul Eater para distraerse un poco, cuando termino su capítulo puso su serie de dibujos animados favorita Happy Tree Friends aunque a veces le daba algo de miedo como esos lindos animalitos terminaban muertos no podía dejar de mirar como un Flippy enloquecido y fuera de control mataba brutalmente a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, como un intento fallido de héroe en vez de salvar gente la mataba por accidente, etc. después de ver esa linda serie de animalitos (nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras) puso música de vocaloid sus favoritas eran Fear Garden, Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro, The Madness of Duke Venomania, entre otras, y también le gustaban las canciones de Clara la primera vocaloid española Sistema Recargado y La última visita de Alicia, y uno que otro cover que hacia Maika la tercera vocaloid española junto con los dos primeros vocaloid del mismo idioma Bruno y la anteriormente mencionada Clara, pero oyendo sus canciones de sus vocaloids favoritos se puso a ver su correo todo estaba normal cuando de la nada le llego un correo muy extraño no decía quien lo envió, ni quien lo escribió, así que con algo de miedo decidió ver el mensaje que le envió un completo desconocido.

-A ver, ¿qué dice aquí?-Se preguntó al momento en que abría el mensaje-A ver, dice ¨al que recibió este mensaje FELICIDADES, te acabas de llevar el mejor regalo que el mundo puede ofrecer, solo pide un deseo lo que sea y se te hará realidad¨-Leyó en voz alta y se quedó en silencio para después hablar-¿PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO, UNA BROMA?, bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo-Se dijo un poco más calmada y mirando al techo de su cuarto levanto las manos al aire-QUIERO QUE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE SOUL EATER, VOCALOID, DEATH NOTE, HAPPY TREE FRIENDS VERSION HUMANA, CREEPYPASTAS Y KUROSHITSUJI APARESCAN AQUI EN MI CASA-Grito a todo pulmón y con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió se hecho a reír como toda una loca y cerro el correo, apago su computadora y se fue a preparar su cena.

Mientras en Soul Eater.

Estaban todos los chicos reunidos en la casa de Maka y Soul era viernes y todos los viernes eran sociales, todos estaban en su propio royo, Maka estaba hablado con Tsubaki muy animadamente, Patty estaba dibujando y haciendo jirafas, Liz estaba limándose las uñas, Black Star y Soul estaban hablando de sus cosas como lo hacían sus compañeras, Chrona estaba batallando con Raknarog que no dejaba de fastidiar y Kid estaba leyendo un libro, si todo normal en ese departamento más aparte todos se iban a quedar a dormir ahí por lo que nadie tenía apuro de irse a sus hogares más aparte la bruja gato no estaba en casa así que no tenían problema ella podía llegar a la hora que se le pegara la gana, cuando todos se reunieron para cenar (en la sala) notaron algo raro encima de ellos.

-Oye Maka, ¿qué es eso?-Pregunto Tsubaki al ver encima de ellos una luz blanca.

-No lo sé-Respondió la rubia extrañada de ver esa pequeña luz encima de ella y sus amigos.

Después de eso miraron como la pequeña luz se empezaba a hacer grande y más grande hasta que casi abarcaba todo el techo lo que asusto a más de uno y ellos que crían a verlo visto todo, después de que se quedaran viendo como tontos la luz blanca una corriente de aire empezó a elevarlos del suelo hasta la luz, los chicos se intentaron agarrar de lo que tenían cerca pero el viento era muy fuerte y se los termino llevando a no sé dónde, dejando como evidencia solo una mesa lista para cenar, mientras en una casa que parecía sacada de una película de terror tres adultos eran arrastrados por la misma luz blanca que se llevó minutos atrás a los jóvenes.

Mientras en Vocaloid.

Era viernes y todos los viernes era de karaoke en la casa de los vocaloids y esta vez invitaron a los vocaloids españoles para pasar un buen rato entre compañeros y amigos, todo era divertido había comida, bebidas, entre otras cosas, todos cantaban felices todas las canciones que habían hecho y más de un berrinche de Rin ya que quería cantar una canción en español un idioma en el que no se desarrollaban muy bien que digamos pero Maika y Clara se ofrecieron a ayudarle cantando con ella era bueno tener buenas compañeras como ellas, en esa pequeña fiesta estaban: Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Yuki, Ryuto, Gakupo, Gumi, Lilly, Piko, Bruno, Clara, Seeu, Yohio, Kiyoteru, Yuuma, Maika y Mikuo, todos reunidos para pasar un buen rato de descanso cantando canciones y conviviendo entre amigos, todo estaba normal hasta que miraron una pequeña luz encima de ellos lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

-Oigan, ¿qué es eso?-Pregunto Clara señalando la luz encima de ellos, todos la voltearon a ver.

-No lo sé, pero es raro ¿no lo creen?-Pregunto Seeu mirando la luz junto a los demás, todos asienten.

Pero antes que alguien más hablara una corriente de aire los empezó a levantar del suelo lo que provoco que todos se asustaran y empezaran a agarrase de lo que había cerca de ellos pero como sucedió con los de Soul Eater el viento era tan fuerte que los termino arrastrando y llevándoselos a todos, lo único que quedo en esa casa después de todo eso fue un micrófono tirado en el suelo.

Mientras en Death Note.

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa/cuartel de L, discutiendo de quien podría ser Kira tenían una lista de sospechosos y cada vez que creían que llegaban a algo existía un contra, todo era aburrido cuando de pronto y como sucedió en las otras dos dimensiones anteriores apareció la mentada luz blanca llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Que rayos es eso?-Se preguntaron todos los ahí reunidos cuando ven que la luz empieza a crecer hasta que abarca casi todo el techo para después empezar una brisa helada que los eleva en el aire hasta la luz blanca y todos desaparecen, y solo quedo un pastelito en la mesa de reuniones como evidencia.

Mientras en HTF.

Todos esos lindos animalitos estaban en una fiesta ya que era viernes y todos los viernes eran de fiestas cuando de repente una luz plateada los envuelve y sus formas cambian de animales a humanos lo que los hace sobresaltarse.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?-Gritaron todos un poco asustados.

Pero como ocurrió en los tres casos anteriores apareció la mentada luz blanca y para no hacer el cuento largo se los trago a todos.

Mientras con las Creepypastas.

Todos estaban reunidos en la ancha mesa de madera discutiendo asuntos de gran importancia los únicos que no estaban con ellos eran Sally y Ben.

-Bien, ¿quién va a cuidar a Sally mientras me voy por unos días?-Pregunto Slender a los demás, miro que todos miraban a todos lados disimuladamente y otros pensaban en excusas tontas para no cuidar a la niña.

-Lo siento Slendy pero tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo Jeff buscando cualquier excusa para no cuidar a la pequeña de la casa.

Pero cuando Slender le iba a preguntar que tenía que hacer apareció la luz blanca y se los trago a todos (si también a Sally y a Ben).

Mientras en Kuroshitsuji.

Estaba Ciel Phantomhive en su estudio viendo cosas de su empresa (que estresante debe ser eso), cuando entra su siempre fiel (sin mencionar guapo) mayordomo con poco de té para su amo.

-Aquí tiene un poco de té, joven amo-Dijo el mayordomo acercándole una pequeña taza con el contenido.

-Gracias, ahora déjame solo que tengo mucho trabajo-Le dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de donde la tenía.

Cuando Sebastián se iba a ir escucho que los demás sirvientes gritaron y creyó que otra vez Bart hizo estallar la cocina con su lanza llamas pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta para ir a ver que rayos estaban haciendo esos tres miro una luz blanca en el techo lo que le llamo la atención y volteo a ver a su amo el cual ya no tenía la mirada en la mesa si no en el techo mirando la luz blanca como si estuviera hipnotizado, después sintió que una brisa lo levantaba del suelo y lo último que se vio fue que ya no había nadie en la casa, pero en otras partes de la ciudad otras personas eran ¨secuestradas¨ por esas luces.

De regreso al mundo real.

La chica iba de regreso a su cuarto con un vaso con jugo de naranja (ya había terminado de comer), y al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con que su deseo se hizo realidad, en su cuarto estaban metidos todos sus personajes favoritos de S.E., Vocaloid, D.N., H.T.F., Creepypastas y Kuroshitsuji.

-OH POR DIOS, SON, SON...-Dijo entrando corriendo a su cuarto y gritando como loca tanto así que espanto a los pobres que no sabían ni en donde estaban, cuando de repente se desmayó.

-OH DIOS, ¿QUE HEMOS HECHO?-Grito escandalizado el pobre de Len Kagamine.

-AHHH, LA MATAMOS-Grito también escandalizada Flacky muerta del miedo.

-No par de exagerados solo se desmayó-Dijo tranquila Jane the Killer que se había acercado a la chica.

P. .

Me desperté tranquilamente estaba en mi cama y me dolía la cabeza ¿pero qué rayos me paso?, haber recapitulemos estaba en la cocina comiendo un poco de pastel de chocolate que tenía, mmmmm me esta empezando a dar hambre, ok Milly concéntrate después habrá tiempo de comer, después regrese a mi cuarto con un vaso de jugo de naranja y al entrar...OH POR DIOS YA LO RECUERDO, me levante de mi cama rápidamente encontrándome con...

-BEN DROWNET, NO PUEDE SER ESTAS AQUÍ-Grite sorprendida de ver al adicto a los vídeo juegos.

-Oye no grites, por favor, ¿sí?-Me pidió amablemente, hay me parecía tan tierno y más con ese atuendo de Link que traía puesto, se veía tan, tan, KAWAII.

-OK, PERO NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTES EN MI CASA-Dije todavía gritando como una loca, intentaba tranquilizarme.

En eso veo que mi puerta se abre y por ella entran: Maka, T.D., Chrona junto al monstruito, ejem digo Raknarog, Jane the Killer, L y Slenderman.

-OH POR DIOS-Grite de nueva cuenta creo que con tanto grito ya los deje sordos.

-Oye, ¿por qué gritas cada vez que vez a alguno de nosotros?-Pregunto Slender con tono calmado.

-ES QUE, ES QUE, NO CREÍ QUE MI DESEO SE HICIERA REALIDAD-Dije intentando tranquilizarme, oh no me empezaba a faltar el aire y necesitaba mi inhalador, fui corriendo a mi cómoda y busque mi inhalador maldito asma, cuando lo encontré me lo lleve a la boca y aspire el aire.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-Me pregunto L mirándome como los demás más de uno se notaba preocupado no sé si era por mi ataque de asma o por mi cordura.

-Si tranquilos estoy bien solo fue un pequeño ataque de asma-Dije con una sonrisa para todos, pude ver que más de uno se tranquilizó pero recordé algo, si aquí estaba L entonces... Oh no Light Yagami está en mi casa, así que sin pensarlo salí disparada de mi cuarto hasta el patio y del cobertizo saque un bate de béisbol de metal y regrese a mi casa, al entrar me encontré con Light Yagami, hablando del diablo.

-Oye, ¿tú eres la chica que se desmayó, no?-Me pregunto algo confundido y sin pensarlo lo golpee con mi bate en la cabeza.

-ATRÁS NO ME TE ACERQUES KIRA-Le grite y el me miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

-No digas tonterías, yo no soy ese Kira-Dijo intentando de hacerme creer que él no era Kira.

-JAJA, SI CLARO PODRÁS ENGAÑAR A LOS DEMÁS PERO NO A MI QUERIDO-Le respondí con superioridad, no dude y lo volví a golpear con mi bate, cuando entran los personajes de HTF a la cocina que era en donde yo y el asesino estábamos-OH POR DIOS-Deje al pobre de Light en el piso y me acerque a los recién llegados pero sin soltar mi bate.

-Amiga, no grites tanto o nos dejaras sordos a todos-Me dijo Splendid con una sonrisa en su linda cara.

-Lo siento es que es la emoción-Dije mientras abrazaba a Lumpy con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye ¿no crees que te pasaste con este chico?-Me pregunto Giggles mientras miraba a Light en el piso medio muerto y lo picaba con la escoba como si de un animal muerto se tratara.

-No tranquila el estará bien-Dije restándole importancia al asunto y volví a abrazar a Lumpy por su brazo.

Después de que Light se repusiera de los golpes que le di, jajaja soy grande, me fui de ahí junto a los HTF pero me pare en seco y miro a los gemelos ladrones ese grupo.

-Devuélvanla-Dije mirándolos seria ellos me miraron confundidos-La caja musical con incrustaciones de diamantes de mi cuarto, devuelvanla-Volvi a decir todo el grupo me miro sorprendido en especial los gemelos peliverdes.

-¿Pero, pero...-Dijo Shifty en estado de shock.

-...Como?-Completo Lifty en igual manera que su hermano.

-No pasa nada en esta casa sin que yo me entere-Dije seria, ellos me devolvieron mi caja musical-Y una cosa más, nada de robos, ¿está bien?-Dije con una sonrisa para calmarlos ya que se notaba que estaban algo asustados, creo que creen que soy bruja.

Después de que ese par me regresara mi caja musical nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban los demás personajes de vocaloid, S.E., D.N., Creepypasta y Kuroshitsuji en mi sala así que me calme no quería que se asustaran.

-¿Tengo changos en la cara o qué?-Pregunte un poco fastidiada de que me miraran mucho cuando de la nada escucho una gran risa ahí mismo en la sala, todos volteamos a donde provenía esa risa y era un hombre de cabellos plateados y con una gabardina gris, y un flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, Rin, Flacky, chrona y Sally lo miraban con miedo verdadero.

-JAJAJAJA-Se reía el hombre del comentario a lo random que dije-Eres muy graciosa-Me dijo con una sonrisa cuando ya habia detenido su estrepitosa risa.

-Am, ¿gracias?-Dije con una sonrisa boba no sabía si asustarme o sentirme alagada.

-Bueno, primero: ¿quién eres tú? y segundo: ¿en dónde rayos estamos?-Me pregunto serio Ciel mirándome serio también.

-Bueno, me llamo Milena pero soy Milly para los amigos y están en mi casa, y si están pensando en presentarse no es necesario ya los conozco-Dije con una sonrisa de superioridad-Y siéntanse como en casa mientras estén aquí-Les dije con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia y Jeff the killer juntas.

Después les empezó a contar lo que me sucedió desde cuando recibí el mensaje y todos lo aceptaron, ya que no habia otra explicación por qué era eso o que yo era bruja o que yo estaba loca, después de contarles algunas cosas de mi como mis gustos, lo que no me gustaba y mi maldita enfermedad empezó a hacer hambre.

-Oigan, levante la mano el que tenga hambre-Dije y todos literalmente levantaron la mano junto conmigo-Bien iré a la cocina pero necesito ayuda, el que sepa cocinar venga conmigo, tu no Bart-Dije antes de que el intento fallido de cocinero se levantara de su silla.

Después de hacer una rica cena les di sus habitaciones a cada uno para que durmieran pero antes tenía que hablar con todos.

-Ok, los eh reunido aquí para hablar de un tema importante-Dije a los creepys, Light, Flippy, Splendid, Lammy, Mole, Lumpy y Stein-Bien seré breve, Creepys no salgan a matar y Jane no mates a Jeff, Flippy cada vez que veas rojo o algo que te recuerde a tu trauma ve a tu lugar feliz y recuerda que todo está bien ok, Lammy tranquila yo sé que no es tu intención matar así que no te preocupes, Mole y Lumpy no se acerquen a los objetos filosos ¿está bien?, Splendid tienes prohibido usar tus poderes, Stein no tienes permitido diseccionar a los demás y por ultimo Light dámela-Le dije al chico totalmente seria.

-Pero, pero-Me decía como si fuera un niño pequeño a su madre cuando es regañado.

-Dámela ahora-Dije igualmente seria, y me la dio la Death Note y me volví a los demas-Toquenla, háganme caso-Dije extendiendo el cuaderno a los demás y todos tocaron el cuaderno.

-¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO?-Gritaron todos (excepto unos cuantos) al ver a Ryuk parado junto a mí.

-Tranquilos es inofensivo, bueno todos a sus cuartos y duerman mañana será un día pesado-Dije y todos se fueron a sus cuartos, yo me lleve la Death Note a mi cuarto y mire a Ryuk-No le digas a Yagami donde está, ¿ok?-Le dije seria pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro, el solo asintió.

Después me fui a mi cuarto me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi camita por suerte mañana era sábado y las próximas semanas no iba a haber clases por que los profes iban a ir a una manifestación así que ya sabrán estos conflictos tontos que hacen los profes cuando no les pagas lo que es, bueno y mientras no valla a la escuela aprovechare estas semanas para divertirme con mis nuevos amigos.

* * *

 **Bueno se que tiene faltas de ortografía horribles pero estaba apurada, así que comprendan, bueno espero que lo disfruten y me digan que tal quedo.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2: Días de Pizza y Policías

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de este multi-crossove, que espero les guste :D**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Una casa patas arriba y policías.

Estaba amaneciendo todos se despertaban tranquilos la anfitriona estaba todavía dormida pero se despertó de golpe cuando escucho un grito provenir del baño, al salir de su cuarto miro a Maika envuelta en una toalla persiguiendo a Yohio con un sarten en la mano iracunda y todos los veian correr de un lado a otro mientras la española le gritaba de cosas al pobre sueco que corría por su vida.

-YOHIO SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS, POR QUE CUANDO TE ATRAPE NADIE TE VA A RECONOCER-Grito mientras perseguía al pobre chico cuyas piernas ya no podían mas.

-¿Que se supone que esta pasando?-Pregunto Milly acercándose a Grell que miraba junto a todos a la pareja de vocaloids correr.

-Ah, pues Maika se estaba bañando y Yohio todavía dormido entro y ya sabrás-Dijo el amante del color rojo mirando al frente, donde estaba Maika encima de Yohio golpeándolo con el sarten mientras que entre Clara, Tsubaki, Maka, Jane the killer y Petunia intentaban separar a la chica del chico.

-MAIKA TE JURO POR DIOS QUE NO SABIA QUE ESTABAS EN EL BAÑO-Grito mientras se intentaba cubrir con sus manos de los golpes de la chica.

Después de separar a la española del sueco que estaba medio muerto en el suelo, pero cuando las chicas soltaron a la española para que se fuera a terminar de bañar la toalla que envolvía a Maika se atoro con la pulsera que tenia Petunia en su muñeca lo que provoco que la toalla se le cayera dejándola expuesta a la vista de todos.

-¿Chicos que les pasa?-Pregunto confundida la española mirando a sus compañeros masculinos.

Kaito, Jeff, B.S., Spirit, Nutty, Bruno, Piko y Kiyoteru(con caras de O_O)

Len, Ben, Splendid, Gakupo, Soul y Bart(inconscientes con severas hemorragias nasales)

Petunia, Flacky, Meiko, Gumi, Slenderman, Stein, Marie, Giggles, Milly, Sebastian, etc(tapándose los ojos los unos a los otros)

Maka(dándoles MAKA-CHOPS a los pervertidos cocientes)

Maika(yendo rápido al baño al darse cuenta de que no tiene nada puesto)

Después del pequeño incidente y de que curaran a Yohio de sus heridas todos se fueron a desayunar un rico desayuno preparado por Sebastian, después de degustar su desayuno todos estaban en la sala planeando que podían hacer.

-Oigan, ¿y si jugamos a algo?-Pregunto de la nada Milly y todos la voltearon a ver.

-¿Como a que?-Pregunto Kaito curioso al igual que todos.

-No lo se, ¿que les parece dígalo con mímica?-Propuso la joven anfitriona.

Mime hace un ademan de que le gusta la idea.

-Mejor no nadie le entiende a Mime y tardaríamos una eternidad en adivinar-Dijo Handy haciendo que el mimo se entristeciera.

-Ok, ¿entonces a que jugamos?-Pregunto Sally emocionada por el juego.

-MMMM, ¿que les parece adivina la cancion?-Propuso Miku a sus compañeros, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea.

-Me perece bien y después podríamos ver una película o salir un rato como familia-Dijo Milly con una sonrisa, todos la miran raro-¿Que?-Pregunto al ver que todos la miraban raro.

-¿Dijiste familia?-Pregunto Ciel mirando a la chica con una mirada seria pero confundida.

-Si, para mi no somos solo un grupo de amigos viviendo en una casa, somos una familia y así seremos mientras estén aquí-Dijo la chica mirando a todos con una sonrisa tierna, mas de uno le sonrió.

Después fueron a un salón aparte donde Milly tenia muchos instrumentos musicales para los amantes de la música era como el paraíso, sobre todo para los vocaloids que entraron corriendo al lugar como niños pequeños, después de que los vocaloids se calmaran todos empezaron a jugar adivina la cancion el juego era divertido mas al ver como algunos se rompían la cabeza tratando de adivinar que cancion era la que sonaba y cuando la adivinaban tenían que sonar una campana que estaba en una mesa enfrente de todos, pero lo mas divertido era ver a todos correr hasta la campana como si fueran un ganado de vacas tratando de huir de un depredador y mas de uno terminaba en el piso a causa de la estampida de gente que corría para ser los primeros en tocar la mentada campana y poder adivinar la cancion.

-JAJAJA, NUNCA ME HABÍA DIVERTIDO ASÍ, JAJAJAJA-Se reía Milly mientras descansaban tras jugar mas de 10 veces a ese juegos.

-JAJAJA, LO SE-Le respondió Rin también riendo.

-Si esto es muy divertido y mas cuando a Lumpy le pasamos por encima jajajaja-Dijo Meiko al recordar lo que le paso al pobre mencionado, todos se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-No fue divertido estar tirado en el suelo mientras ustedes ganado de vacas me pasaba por encima-Dijo mientras Milly le curaba las heridas provocadas por la estampida y lo consolaba.

-Ya tranquilo, ya paso-Le decía Milly mientras Lumpy lloraba en su hombro.

Después de eso todos se fueron de ahí y se pusieron a ver una película de terror, las chicas y uno que otro chico estaban que se morían del miedo y es que la película que estaban viendo era ¨el exorcista¨, mas de uno se tapaba los ojos para no ver lo que pasaba, otros se abrasaban los unos a los otros y cerraban los ojos, otros se hacían los machos y se aguantaban las ganas de salir corriendo y gritando como locos, cuando se termino la película encendieron las luces y como nadie tenia ganas de hacer nada Milly pidió una pizza para comer todos todo estaba bien hasta que llego el momento decisivo, el ultimo pedazo de pizza.

-Miren esto chicos, el ultimo trozo de pizza, ¿quien se lo va a llevar?-Pregunto Marie en un tono dulce.

En ese momento todos se empiezan a ver los unos a los otros y entonces ocurre.

Toma desde afuera de la casa.

Se escuchaban cosas romperse, explosiones, gritos, palabrotas, el tostador atravesando la ventana de la cocina, el maullido de un gato, el ladrido de un perro, un radio salir por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, etc, los vecinos que pasaban por ahi solo se quedaban viendo a la casa donde se escuchaba que un grupo de animales se estaba peleando por un trozo de carne.

Toma desde adentro de la casa.

Se puede ver la casa desordenada y una Petunia histérica por el desorden pero dejando eso de lado y ya habiendo calmado a la limpiadora compulsiva todos vieron que ya no estaba la rebanada de pizza.

-¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA?-Pregunto Maka buscando la pizza por todos lados al igual que todos, cuando todos ven a Black Star llegando sonriente.

-Ah, nada mejor que el ultimo trozo de pizza-Dijo sonriendo y miro a sus amigos-¿Ah, chicos que les pasa?-Pregunto ya que todos lo miraban serios.

En eso Grell, William y Undertaker invocan sus respectivas Death Scythe, Soul se convierte en guadaña en la mano de Maka, Milly toma su bat, Maika toma un sarten y así susecibamente y entonces sucede, todos empiezan a perseguir a Black Star.

Toma desde afuera de la casa.

Se vuelve a escuchar cosas romperse, cosas estrellándose contra las paredes, mas gritos, mas palabrotas, maldiciones en lenguajes extraños, se podían ver objetos voladores salir por las ventanas unas de esas cosas eran el microondas, un jarrón y una enciclopedia de mas de 10000 paginas marca morirás atravesar las ventanas.

Toma desde adentro de la casa.

Después de darle su merecido al ninja mas idiota del mundo todos se pusieron a ordenar la casa cuando de repente tocan a la puerta.

-YO VOY-Grito Milly corriendo a la puerta para después abrirla encontrándose con un sujeto de negro alto, con lentes oscuros y un sombrero muy parecido al de Shifty solo que en negro-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Pregunto un poco asustada ese tipo le daba mala espina.

El sujeto solo le mostró una placa y ella supo que era la ley así que se hizo a un lado para que pasara los demás estaban en le segundo piso arreglando arriba y ella estaba atendiendo al sujeto pero cuando iban a bajar Milly les hizo una señal para que no bajaran y ellos obedecieron.

-¿Quien creen que sea ese sujeto?-Pregunto Clara a los demás mientras todos estaban en un cuarto reunidos, después oyeron como la puerta de la entrada se abría muy ruidosamente y a Milly gritar.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO ALLÁ ABAJO?-Pregunto a los gritos Stein mientras las mujeres se escondían detrás de los hombres.

Después de callarse todos escucharon una voz grave y aterradora de un hombre.

-Registren la casa, por aquí deben de estar-Escucharon que dijo un hombre, todos se hicieron para atrás.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos con la chica?-Pregunto otro hombre a su superior, ahora si estaban preocupados por Milly.

-Llevencela también y busque a los demás-Dijo con un tono de voz aterrador y serio.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que los estaban buscando a ellos pero la pregunta era, ¿por que? y ¿para que?, pero algo era seguro no se iban a dejar atrapar pero primero temían que averiguar quienes eran los que los estaban buscando, así que entre abren la puerta y entonces lo ven mas claro.

-OMG, SON POLICÍAS-Gritan los gemelos ladrones todos histéricos haciendo que los policías se acerquen al cuarto en donde estaban todos metidos.

Los policías abren la puerta y ven a un grupo de personas de lo mas raro frente a ellos.

-¨Que familia mas rara tiene esta chica¨-Pensaron los policias al ver al grupito de gente en ese cuarto y los sacaron a todos y mas de uno opuso resistencia y los tuvieron que sacar a jalones o cargando (en el caso de las chicas).

-SUÉLTENME, NO SABEN QUIEN SOY YO, PUES SOY LA VOCALOID MAS FAMOSA DEL MUNDO, MIKU HATSUNE-Gritaba Miku intentando que la bajaran mientras pataleaba.

-Si, si, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-Dijo otro policía que iba atrás del policía que sujetaba a Miku con Ciel gritando una sarta de maldiciones.

Después de varios problemas los bajaron a todos en donde estaba Milly esposada con unos policías sujetándola ya que la chica estaba medio loca ya que estaba pateando a los policías mientras gritaba maldiciones y palabrotas, después llego el encargado de ese escuadrón de policías que llego a esa residencia para hacer unas pocas preguntas.

-¿Quien es el encargado de esta familia?-Pregunto serio mirando a todos, todos apuntaron a los mayores de la casa.

-Me pueden decir, ¿por que están en nuestra casa?-Pregunto Stein serio.

-Por que recibimos una llamada reportando un caso de violencia en el hogar por parte de los vecinos de esta residencia-Dijo serio el policía mientras los miraba a todos.

-SABIA QUE TENER VECINOS CHISMOSOS ERA PROBLEMÁTICO-Grito Milly mientras era sujetada por los policías para que no cometiera una locura.

-No se preocupe, estos niños y sus vídeo juegos, se enojan cuando uno les gana-Dijo Marie en un tono maternal y una sonrisa dulce.

-Entendido solo que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿esta bien?-Dijo el comandante a los adultos de la casa, todos asienten.

Después sueltan a Milly y se van dejando a todos aliviados de que no irían a la cárcel por lo menos todos pensaron que todos estaban disfrazados que si no llaman al FBI o sabe Dios a quien y se los llevan presos a todos, después de su encuentro con los policías todos se fueron al comedor a hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, muchachos si seguimos con nuestras peleas tontas llamaran a la policía y nos van a llevar, así que hay que tranquilizarnos-Dijo Milly mirando a todos seriamente, todos solamente asienten.

-Milly tiene razón-Dijo Kid estando de acuerdo con su nueva amiga.

-Al menos alguien esta de acuerdo conmigo, bueno ¿todos de acuerdo?-Dijo la chica sonriente y todos dicen un ¨SI¨ en conjunto.

-Bien después de esta reunión familiar, ¿alguien tiene hambre?-Pregunto Nina the killer todos dicen un ¨YO¨ juntos.

-Bien entonces vamos a hacer la cena, y Bart tu no estas invitado a la cocina-Dijo Milly parando al ¨cocinero¨ cuando se iba a parar.

Después de que los cocineros prepararan la cena, la sirvieran y también el postre la hora mas esperada por unos cuantos (cofcofcofL,Nutty,Kaitocofcofcof), se fueron a dormir mañana tenían mucho que hacer y eso era divertirse todo lo que quisieran aun que eso si con precaución ya que no quieran a la policía en su casa cada 2 horas por violencia o perturbar la paz.

* * *

 **Agradezcan que ahora si me digne a corregir los errores ortográficos, bueno, espero que les guste y me den el visto bueno.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3: Un Paseo de locos y fiesta

**¡YA LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO! Espero que les guste n_n**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores, solo los OC son míos.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un paseo de lo mas loco y fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente todo era normal en la casa donde vivían Milly y su ¨familia¨, todos estaban en la sala sentados sin hacer nada (sobra decir que estaban aburridos) eso hasta que a Milly se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Que les parece si salimos a dar un paseo?-Propuso la chica y todos estuvieron de acuerdo-Bien, pues preparen todo lo necesario los llevare a un lugar que creo y les encantara-Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso todos se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar lo necesario para el paseo que iban a tener y como era la primera vez que salían de la casa mas de uno estaba emocionado como si fueran unos presos saliendo de la cárcel después de estar encerrados toda una eternidad, después de que ya tenían todo listo para irse todos se subieron al auto de Milly que era una combi muuuy grande y espaciosa (como esas que usan los turistas para recorrer las ciudades que visitan), y de milagro cupieron todos adentro de la combi, después se pusieron en marcha a un lugar al que Milly y su familia (la de verdad) pasaban sus vacaciones pero el camino era largo y un poco aburrido así que para no aburrirse se ponían a jugar o a cantar, o lo que sea todo estaba tranquilo hasta que esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida.

-NUTTY ME ESTAS EMPUJANDO TARADO, TAN ANCHO PEDAZO QUE TIENES Y TU TE VIENES A DONDE ESTOY-Grito Luka ya harta de que el segundo adicto al dulce la estuviera empujando.

-NO ME DIGAS TARADO, BRUJA DE PELO ROSA-Le respondió Nutty.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE ADICTO DEL DEMONIO?-Grito mas que iracunda la pelirosa mientras se tiraba encima del come dulces de Nutty.

Y así fue como empezó una pelea en el auto entre la amante del atún y el príncipe de los dulces pero no eran los únicos que se empezaron a pelear.

-RAKNAROG, MALDITO MONSTRITO YA DEJA DE ENSUCIAR-Grito la fanática a la limpieza Petunia ya que el monstrito no dejaba de ensuciar para fastidiarla.

-YUUMA ME ESTAS PISANDO-Grito Maka ya que el vocaloid la estaba pisando.

-Perdón no fue mi intención-Dijo el vocaloid apenado por lo que hizo.

-EL QUE SEA QUE ESTE PATEANDO MI ASIENTO YA DEJE DE HACERLO-Grito Milly desde el asiento del conductor ya que sintió que alguien estaba pateando su asiento.

Y así fue durante TODO el trayecto al campo que era donde se dirigían para un día de campo cuando por fin llegaron bajaron del auto, cuando lo hicieron todos estaban con raspones, moretones, la ropa desarreglada, etc, pero dejando eso de lado todos se pusieron a arreglar todo para un buen día de campo mientras los mas pequeños estaban jugando por los alrededores ante la mirada supervisora de los mayores de la casa, después de arreglar todo se pusieron a comer y a pasar un buen rato la comida era rica y el postre mas rico aun, después empezó a oscurecer e hicieron una fogata para pasar un rato mas en ese lugar que le traía muy buenos recuerdos a Milly después de un rato todos empezaron a hablar, a contar historias de terror y a contar chistes.

-Oigan yo un día conocí a un chico que se llamaba Elvio y se apellidaba Lado-Dijo Milly ya que le tocaba contar o una historia de terror o un chiste.

-¿Como?-Preguntaron todos confundidos pero ansiosos por saber que daba todo junto y con una sonrisa.

-Elvio Lado-Dijo solamente sonriente y todos se empezaron a reír por el chiste que dijo su amiga era muy buena haciendo reír a la gente, incluso a William el ser mas frió del universo lo hizo reír sin mucho esfuerzo, al igual que a Undertaker.

Después de calmarse un poco de las risas todos empezaron a recojer sus cosas para ya irse de ahí ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, ya con todo listo todos se subieron al auto, los mas pequeños ya estaban dormidos por lo que no se despertarían hasta llegar a casa pero los mas grandes no tenían ni una pisca de sueño por lo que al llegar harían una fiesta con todo y bebidas, después de llegar a su hogar todos empezaron a bajar las cosas de la camioneta de Milly y entraron a la casa, llevaron a los niños a su habitación y los adultos empezaron a hacer su fiesta, después de media noche todos o por lo menos la mitad ya estaban borrachos.

-SOY LA REINA DEL MUNDO-Grito Meiko encima de la mesa del comedor haciendo una pose como la del titanic y Kaito atrás de ella sosteniéndola.

Todos hacían ridiculeces y decían tonterías ya todos bajo los efectos del alcohol que estaban bebiendo cuando ocurrió.

-OIGAN, VAMOS A JUGAR A LA BOTELLA-Grito una Jane ya muy borracha con una sonrisa y una botella bacía en su mano.

-SI-Gritaron todos sonrientes.

Después de un rato todos ya estaban reunidos en la mesa de la sala sentados en el suelo, y Petunia giro la botella la cual le dio a Kid.

-KID, ¿VERDAD O RETO?-Pregunto Splendid con una gran sonrisa.

-MMMM, verdad-Dijo después de pensarlo un rato.

-Bien, ¿te gusta Chrona?-Le pregunto Milly con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico solo se sonrojo.

-HABLA AHORA O CALLA PARA SIEMPRE-Grito Grell ya harto de que el chico no hablara.

-Bueno, yo, emmm-El chico ya estaba mas rojo que un semáforo y estaba nervioso.

-RESPONDE-Gritaron todos ya hartos.

-SI-Grito muy rojo el chico y después se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-UUUUU, SE QUIEREN Y NO SON NOVIOS-Grito Luka mas que borracha mientras abrazaba a Gakupo alzando una botella de cerveza en su mano.

Después de esa revelación y de que les hicieran burla volvieron al juego después Milly giro la botella y esta le dio a Kaito.

-KAITO, ¿VERDAD O RETO?-Dijo Maika con una gran sonrisa en su linda carita de ángel.

-RETO-Grito con una sonrisa el amante del helado.

-BESA A MEIKO-Grito Soul muy animado y sonriente con una soda en la mano.

-Esta bien, ven para acá-Dijo Kaito tomando a Meiko de las mejillas y plantandole un beso ante la mirada de asombro de todos, al separarse la castaña solo se quedo petrificada como piedra en su lugar.

-No creí que te atrevieras-Dijo Handy asombrado por lo que vio.

-¿Y por que no lo haría?-Pregunto el peliazul viendo a todos serio.

-No por nada-Dijo Lumpy ya recuperándose de su asombro.

Después de ese juego, todos se fueron al karaoke, a bailar y muchas cosas mas, después de unas horas todos se quedaron dormidos en donde caían en los sillones, en la mesa del comedor, en las escaleras, en el jardin, en el baño, en el suelo, en el pasillo, etc, pero uno no se emborracha sin sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste y se rían un poco :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Las consecuencias

Un deseo, mil locuras.

Capitulo 4: Las consecuencias de una noche de fiesta.

Amanecía en la ciudad de Mexico que era donde nuestra protagonista y sus amigos vivían pero algo estaba mal los jóvenes que se quedaron dormidos en los sillones los cuales eran Miku, Nutty, Flacky, etc, se estaban despertando y les llamo la atención no ver a los adultos de la casa.

-¿Donde están todos?-Pregunto Maka viendo al rededor juntos a los demás.

-No se-Dijo Black Star despertando con un bigote dibujado en la cara, ya que fue el primero en quedarse dormido.

Mientras los jóvenes se despertaban, arreglaban la casa y hacían el desayuno para ellos y los mas pequeños, en otro lugar.

Se despertaban un grupo muy numeroso de adultos en una celda de prisión lo cual les llamo la atención a todos.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS EN DONDE ESTAMOS?-Pregunto a los gritos Clara confundida.

-No lo se, pero no grites que mi cabeza me arde-Dijo Kaito sosteniéndose la cabeza que no le dejaba de dar vueltas.

-AHHHHHHHHH, ¿DONDE ESTA MI BLUSA?-Grito Meiko tapándose con el abrigo de Kaito.

Después de hacer mas de una pregunta y no recibir respuestas, llego un policía a ver el por que de tanto alboroto.

-¿Que pasa aquí, por que tanto alboroto?-Pregunto el hombre viendo al montón de gente gritando y hablando muy ruidosamente.

-Señor, ¿me puede responder una pregunta?-Pregunto Milly que también estaba en esa celda.

-Dime-Dijo el señor mirando a la joven que se notaba estaba muy confundida.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-Pregunto de una vez y sin rodeos la chica.

-Están aquí, por los cargos de perturbar la paz, exhibicionismo, portar armas, resistir el arresto y agresión a un agente de la ley-Enumero en ese orden el policía, mientras los miraba serio y los hombres y mujeres solo se encogían de hombros.

-NO, NOSOTROS NO PUDIMOS A VER HECHO ESO-Grito Marie mientras tomaba de su camisa al policía y lo zarandeaba.

-Pues si señorita, a demás hay una filmación de las cámaras de vigilancia que hay en las calles-Dijo el señor mientras quitaba las manos de Marie de su persona.

Mientras en la casa.

Los jóvenes, junto a Slender (que no estaba en la fiesta por que se fue a dormir a sally) estaban en la casa preguntándose en donde changos estaban los demás.

-¿Y si los vamos a buscar?-Propuso Len que estaba junto a los demás en la mesa preguntándose que hacer para encontrarlos.

-Me parece bien, pero Sally, Ben y yo nos quedaremos en la casa por si regresan-Dijo Slender, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y así empezaron a buscar a todos los demás que faltaban en la casa por todas partes de la ciudad.

Mientras en la comisaria.

Estaban todos los presos en una habitación donde estaba un televisor y un reproductor de DVD enfrente de ellos, todos estaban sentados en sillas enfrente del televisor cuando entraron unos policías.

-Aquí esta la prueba de las tonterías que hicieron a noche-Dijo uno de los hombres poniendo serio uno de los dos CD´S en el DVD.

Al ponerlo sale el bailando la macarena junto a su otro compañero, los ¨presos¨ se aguantaban la risa.

-Disculpe, pero esos no somos nosotros-Dijo con dificultad Grell por aguantarse la risa.

Los policías al ver el vídeo se apresuran a quitarlo mientras los chicos se reían por lo bajo para que no se dieran cuenta de que se reían de ellos, después de ese incidente que les costo su fama de policías malos y rudos pusieron el que si era.

-Ok, este si es-Dijo el hombre poniendo el correcto en el DVD.

Al ponerlo salen todos ellos en el parque haciendo tonterías.

-MIREN CHICOS, ¿QUIEN SOY?, YO EH SUPERADO A DIOS-Grito Milly en una estatua haciendo una pose como las que hace Black Star, todos se ríen.

Después sale Meiko sin su blusa dejando ver sus atributos.

-SOY LA REINA DE LOS LAGARTOS-Grito corriendo de un lado a otro con su blusa en las manos.

Después salen Gakupo, Luka y Kaito cantando.

-MIENTES, ME HACES DAÑO Y LUEGO TE ARREPIENTES-Cantaban en conjunto los tres cantantes todos ebrios.

Y así paso un rato de tonterías que hacían a todos sentirse apenados, hasta que llego el momento de la batalla contra la policía.

-A VER, TODOS QUEDAN BAJO ARRESTO-Grito uno de los agentes de la ley.

Después vieron como Maika y Yohio se iban contra los dos policías que estaban sujetando a Meiko ya que esta no se dejaba agarrar y empezó a gritar, después de eso otros policías se fueron contra los vocaloid y así sucesivamente, hasta que todo termino con todos arrestados y un Kaito inconsciente gracias a un policía que lo dejo noqueado.

Al terminar de ver el vídeo todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron si que la gente hacia tonterías cuando estaba ebria.

Mientras en el mismo lugar.

Estaban un grupo de jóvenes de entre 5 a 16 años estaban en la comisaria con una foto de los ¨perdidos¨ para preguntar si los habían visto, los policías al ver la foto se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Ustedes conocen a esos locos?-Pregunto uno de los tres policías que estaban ahí, tenia un ojo morado(cortesía de Meiko).

-Si y no están locos, ¿los a visto?-Pregunto Miku a los policías que estaban en frente.

-Si, ayer los trajimos aquí en la noche por que estaban perturbando la paz y al momento de querer arrestarlos se nos fueron a los golpes, miren lo que me hizo una chica loca castaña sin blusa a mi cara, aunque debo admitir que no estaba nada mal-Dijo el tipo en tono pervertido recordando a Meiko.

-OIGA, MAS RESPETO ES MI AMIGA-Grito Rin dándole una patada en sus partes nobles al policía que dijo eso.

-Pequeña demonio-Dijo el tipo mientras que sus compañeros se reían de el.

-OIGA, A MI HERMANA NADIE LA OFENDE-Grito Len enojado dándole otra patada al tipo y los demás policías se reían mas.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿TE GANAN UNOS NIÑOS DE 14 AÑOS?, JAJAJAJA-Se reían sus compañeros.

-Cállense-Les dijo el policía recuperándose de las patadas de los gemelos Kagamine.

-BUENO, ¿LOS HAN VISTO O NO?-Grito ya impaciente Soul con ganas de matar a los tipos esos.

-Si, están siendo interrogados-Dijo uno de los policías que se reía de su compañero maltratado por los gemelos.

Mientras en el mismo lugar, solo que en la sala de interrogaciones.

P.v . Milly

No podía ser cierto lo que acabamos de ver nosotros, mis amigos y yo borrachos haciendo y diciendo ridiculeces no lo podía creer e incluso los mas decentes estaban en ese vídeo ahora si era oficial estábamos en problemas por que no solo estábamos ahí por: portar armas, exhibicionismo y perturbar la paz, sino también por resistir el arresto y mas peor agredir a los agentes de policía, tenia que hacer algo y no podía llamar a mis padres ni a mi hermano solo me quedaba una alternativa.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada?-Dije un poco nerviosa los policías me daban un poco de miedo pero después de ver ese vídeo donde bailan ¨la macarena¨ les perdí el poco respeto que les tenia, tengo que pedir una copia de ese vídeo o decirles a Shifty y Lifty que se lo roben.

-Esta bien, pero rápido-Dijo uno de los tipos con una cara de pocos amigos mientras nos miraba, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que nos reíamos de ellos.

Fui directo a un teléfono que tenían ahí y marque el primer numero que se me bino a la mente.

-Hola, Roger ¿estas ahí?-Pregunte esperando una respuesta.

-MILLY, ¿Como estas?-Me dijo alegre mientras que me respondió.

-No muy bien, estoy en la comisaria-Dije apenada de tener que decirle eso.

-¿COMO, QUE PASO?-Me pregunto sorprendido por lo que le dije.

-Si, es complicado, ¿podrías venir a pagar la fianza?-Le dije mas que apenada por tener que pedirle eso, no me gustaba hacer eso.

-Esta bien, lo que sea por ti-Dijo muy decidido, para después volver a hablar-Voy para allá-Me dijo otra vez en un tono tranquilo.

Después de eso colgamos hay solo espero que llegue rápido por que estos polis como que me dan muuuuuuuy mala espina ya que a las mujeres se nos quedan mirando muy raro y a los hombres, pues se les quedan viendo como diciendo ¨los vamos a matar¨ y ponen caras de psicópatas.

Mientras en la casa.

Estaban Ben jugando con el nintendo de Milly, Sally estaba en el jardin y Slender pendiente del teléfono como esperando a que alguien llame, cuando de pronto alguien llama a la puerta y Ben va a ver quien era.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?-Pregunto al ver a unos policías en su puerta.

-Si pequeño, ¿estos chicos son algo tuyo?-Pregunto trayendo con el a los que fueron a buscar a los ¨desaparecidos¨.

-Si señor, son mis primos y gracias por traerlos-Dijo Ben mirando a los otros serio, era mas que obvio decir que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Esta tu padre?-Pregunto el policía mirando al chico.

-Si, PADRE TE BUSCAN-Grito Ben para llamar la atención de Slender, el cual solo se levanto y fue a la puerta.

-¿Si, digan?-Pregunto Slender mirando al hombre que solo se le quedo mirando entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Estos chicos son sus sobrinos?-Pregunto el hombre todavía mirándolo.

-Si, ¿ocasionaron problemas?-Pregunto serio mirando a los chicos, los cuales solo desviaron la mirada de la inexistente de su ¨tío¨.

-No se preocupe nada malo solo que no sabían el camino de regreso así que los traje-Mintió el policía el cual temía por su vida al ver a esa persona.

-No se preocupe solo es un disfraz-Mintió Slender al ver a ese hombre tan asustado, para después irse y dejar a los jóvenes al cuidado de su ¨tío¨.

Cuando se fue el tipo los chicos le contaron todo a Slender el cual felicito a Rin por defender a su amiga, a Len por defender a su hermana y a los demás por defender a los demás pero era mas que obvio que no podían regresar por sus amigos si no querían terminar en la prisión para jóvenes.

Mientras en la comisaria.

Ya habían pagado la fianza y ya habían salido después de todo un día ahí metidos solo con un par de advertencias y recomendaciones ya salieron encontrándose con un chico rubio, de piel blanca y ojos color verdes, si ese chico del que les hablo es Roger.

-Hola Milly, ¿quienes son tus amigos?-Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa saludando a todos, los demás le regresaron el gesto.

-Te digo en la casa ok-Le dijo Milly a Roger en un susurro, el chico solo asintió.

-Pero primero-Se dirijio a los gemelos peliverdes los cuales sonreían cómplices-¿Lo tienen?-Les pregunto estos solo asientes con sonrisas cómplices-Ahora si ya vamonos-Dijo la chica sonriente, después de que esos policías los obligaran a ver sus ridiculeces obtendrían su venganza.

De regreso a la casa.

Todos llegaron y Milly los anuncio de manera seria.

-YA LLEGUE-Grito Milly con una gran sonrisa.

-YO TAMBIÉN-Gritaron los demás, a excepción de los serios del grupo.

-¿Quieren decirme, que rayos hacían en la comisaria?-Pregunto Slender serio mirando a todo el grupo que acababa de llegar.

-Nada importante, papi Slendy-Bromeo Jeff dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Después de decirle a Slender lo que paso, que este les echara un sermón y decirle a Roger que ellos eran los verdaderos personajes de HTF, Kuroshitsuji, etc, el les dijo que los admiraba y que les agradaba después de esa platica tan larga todos fueron a la sala como era la costumbre y ya era de noche los que estaban en la prisión citaron a los que se salvaron de ir con ellos a ese lugar ahí para ver una película de comedia ya tenían comida, sodas, mantas, Etc, y Roger se quedo a dormir con ellos, después de que todos llegaran al lugar Milly se puso al frente de todos.

-Bueno, hoy es día de pijamada en la sala y vamos a ver una película de lo mas graciosa así que sin mas blah, blah, blah, vamos a comenzar-Dijo la chica sonriente poniendo el CD en el DVD.

Al momento de ponerlo y ponerle play al aparato aparecieron los mismos policías bailando ¨la macarena¨ y todos se empezaron a reír a mas no poder y otros cuantos se aguantaban la risa pero al final terminaban riéndose.

Mientras en la casa del policía (el que aparece en el vídeo).

Llego y se fue a su cuarto a deshacerse del vídeo de el y su compañero bailando esa cancion tan tonta, cuando llega y abre su portafolio se queda sorprendido de que el vídeo no esta y solo una nota que decía:

¨JAJAJA, EN TU CARA VIEJO

ATTE: EL CLAN DE LOS CÍNICOS.

POSDATA: LA VENGANZA ES DULCE.¨

-ESOS HIJOS DE...-Grito el tipo de lo mas enojado.

Si muchas personas eran peligrosas si te metías con ellas y esta ¨familia¨ no era la opción y ahora tenían un nuevo compañero de aventuras.

* * *

 **Hay ven a Gakupo, Luka y Kaito rifandocela con una cancion en español XD**

 **Solo una ultima cosa, si Milly y compañía viven en México n_n**

 **Bueno ya, espero que les guste :D**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
